Hemochromatosis is the most common progressive (and sometimes fatal) genetic disease in people of European descent. Hemochromatosis is a disease state characterized by an inappropriate increase in intestinal iron absorption. The increase can result in deposition of iron in organs such as the liver, pancreas, heart, and pituitary. Such iron deposition can lead to tissue damage and functional impairment of the organs.
In some populations, 60-100% of cases are attributable to homozygosity for a missense mutation at C282Y in the Histocompatibility iron (Fe) loading (HFE) gene, a major histocompatibility (MHC) non-classical class I gene located on chromosome 6p. Some patients are compound heterozygotes for C282Y and another mutation at H63D.